The Truth within forever
by xxgymnasticsxxmusicxx
Summary: Sonny is having troubles at home, and is being bothered by someone who just won't leave her life. Who comes to the rescue? read and find out "Please, I... I love you. " CHANNY! lots of action, drama, and comedy : the story is good. summary is bad
1. Why me?

**Hi! :) so this is my first Fanfic everr, current obsession is of course CHANNY! so This is just a story with lots of channy (: **

**enjoyyy :) R & R please! **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC BUT I DO OWN THE LYRICS! OW OW! FROM MY SONG I WROTE CALLED _Mystery _:)  
**

Chad Dylan Cooper is standing outside of a door about to do something he would normally not do. Whose door you might ask? Well, she goes by the name of Sonny Munroe and in Chad's mind she is the most beautiful person in the world. Now, I bet your thinking "Why in the world does Chad Dylan Cooper the hottest guy in Hollywood think that Sonny Munroe is the most beautiful person in the world?" I'll tell you why and it's not just because he is in love with this girl but here is the catch, he doesn't know it yet.

**Three days ago**

_No POV_

Sonny sat at the table in the cafeteria eating a froyo while staring off into space. She had just gotten the news of her brother, who had to go to Afghanistan for a year. Now this news had been really hard on her and she wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"Sonny! Why are you sitting there looking all.. lonelyish and not pretty?!" Tawni, who had come into the cafeteria to get a frozen yogurt, was examining Sonny.

"I just got some sad news; my brother has to go to Afghanistan"

"Awww! I'm sorry Sonny" Tawni inched closer to Sonny's side and attempted to hug her.

"Uh, Tawni, you don't have to try and hug me its fine"

"Oh! Okay! Well goodie! I need to go see if I still look pretty, as if I could ever look ugly, well Toodles!!"

Sonny sighed as she watched Tawni walk back to the dressing room. Laying her head on the table she groaned and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Hey Sonny what's with the cloudy forecast?" Sonny looked up to see Chad looking at her.

"Thanks Chad but I don't need the sarcasm right now" Sonny said sharply. She quickly tried to conceal a tear.

"Woah woah Sonny, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Chad suddenly felt a wave of compassion come over him and a sense of caring for Sonny. "Why would you care Chad?" Sonny spat back at him. "Uh, because, um.. well I don't know! Alright? I just do!" Sonny glared at him and said "Fine! Be that way, be the stubborn jerk you really are, psh you never give straight answers"

"Fine! I will! But I do know how to be compassionate!"

"Fine! Prove it!"

**CPOV**

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Don't be such an egotistic person! You don't know anything about me! You are just full of yourself and have zero amount of compassion in that body of yours!" Sonny yelled at my face with full force.

Wow I've never seen her so mad, I so do have compassion in this very hot body of mine. I mean c'mon! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I've somehow managed to feel compassion for this crazy brunette and that's something only I will know about for now. She has got to realize that I have to keep my image here at Condor Studios and on _Mackenzie Falls_. That silly silly girl.

**No POV**

"Now Sonny, I am very compassionate, I don't know what you're talking about. Did you see _Mackenzie Falls_ episode 12?"

"Chad! That's from a script, you had to read it. Its not REAL compassion!"

Sonny was fuming by then, annoyed at Chad's ruthless ambition to be the biggest jerk in the world.

"Is it Sonny? Is it really?" Using his famous line, Chad smirked at Sonny victoriously.

"Yes Chad, it is!" She shot a glare at Chad.

They faced off in a glaring contest for a few minutes before Sonny's cell phone started to ring.

_Love is something you can't just throw away or forget  
it's always there reminding you of who you are  
you just can't let go  
it just wont fade away_

(Lyrics are mine! let me know what you think of them!!)

Sonny blushed as the song blared from the phone, and quickly answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Heeey Sonny what's going on beautiful?"

"Uh, Hi Michael not much just with some people in the cafeteria" Sonny shot another glare at Chad.

"That doesn't sound too exciting, you should come hang out with me"

"I can't right now okay Michael? I'll talk to you later, bye"

Sonny hung up the phone and saw Chad giving her a weird look. There was something different in his blue eyes that she had never seen before.

"What?"

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Just an old friend from Wisconsin who is apparently in love with me, but it's really annoying"

"An old friend? Did you date him?" Chad asked somewhat accusingly, looking at Sonny with his head tilted to the side.

SPOV

I looked at Chad. 'Is he jealous? Or what is that guy's problem?' Thinking of what to say, I decided it'd be best to tell the truth, since it was well, Chad, and I didn't want to lie to him. 'Wait, I'm being _nice _to Chad? What's going on here?'

"Um, yeah I did, but it was a while back"

"Oh.."

Does Chad look jealous? or what is this emotion in his eyes, I can't explain it! I stared at him with utter disbelief.

"Chad" I said slowly. "Is something wrong?" I looked at him with concerned eyes.

"No! Nothing is wrong at all with me, because I am, Chad Dylan Cooper!" And 3…2…1… and Chad has left the building. I sighed and sat back down at the table.

Well, there goes that tiny sign of any other emotion besides jerk. Oh well. Chad just won't ever get the picture. The world just isn't about him. Maybe just maybe he has feelings for someone other then just him and his reflection. I just get confused when it comes to this boy. He just doesn't know when to stop acting.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**R&R PLEASE! :) I'll try to update alot :) THANKS! **

.


	2. Everything came crashing down

**SORRY. for not updating. ha haven't felt like it... but i finally finished it ! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or anything like that, BUT i do own the lyrics (: from my song called Mystery! **

**Read and PLEASE PLEASE review :) don't just read it!**

**awesome! thanks :)**

**ps. bold font are thoughts :)  
**

_____--------------------------------------------------------____________-------------------------------------------------------------------___________

Now, Chad Dylan Cooper really didn't know what was going on in his mind. There was compassion, and a feeling he had never experienced before. He had been trying to rack his brains further and further to figure out why he was feeling this way. It was a major road block to his ego since the only person he had cared for prior to this was himself. He was set to figure the whole thing out. Turning on his radio he let himself think as his mind wandered listening to the song that seemed oddly familiar.

_love is something you can't just throw away or forget  
its always there reminding you of who you are  
you just cant let go  
it just wont fade away_

_now tell me what you think of this crazy world  
this feeling you call love  
its like this mystery  
always something new to be found_

_this strange feeling that makes you do crazy things  
in this world nobody knows_

_maybe we'll find the truth when were in love  
maybe this is all just a lie_

_What's love in this world without pain and hurt  
all the broken hearts in the world  
cry out why, why me  
love is hurtful love is cruel but its just a lesson in this life.  
always learning something new_

_we all know what love can do to us  
love can last  
love can fall  
love can hurt  
but love is something everyone needs in this world  
it makes us who we are_

**Two Days ago:**

_CPOV_

**Today has been just another day at the set. **_**Mackenzie falls **_**was doing their fall finale. Mackenzie had to decide between Portlyn and another girl, which really made no sense. Sometimes I just wonder what my show is even about. But seriously, lets to MY problem. Yes, I Chad Dylan Cooper am stuck. I have no idea what is going on with me. It's horrible. My ego HURTS MAN! It hurts. **

_NOPOV_

Sonny was sitting in the dressing room bored. She was thinking about her brother and how worried she was about him. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Um Sonny? Can I come in? You locked the door dummy!"

"Sorry Tawni! I didn't mean to! Hold on"

Sonny got up to unlock the door.

"FINALLY! Geez Sonny don't you know I need my mirror time?"

Tawni leapt over to her mirror proceeding to say, "Oh hi Tawni! I missed you, yes I did, aww who's a pretty star! I am!" Tawni kept cooing at her reflection completely ignoring Sonny. After sitting on the chair for a little while longer Sonny sighed and walked out the door. She started just wandering the halls when she ran into somebody.

"Oh no! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

She looked up and gasped. "Michael? What are you doing here?"

"I just decided to come and surprise you because I missed you so unbelievably much"

Sonny sighed and said "Michael, I'm not sure if right now is a good time for you to be here right now."

_SPOV_

**What is he doing here? I don't want him here right now. He shouldn't be here... this isn't the right time. I don't even have feelings for him anymore! Sure, that was a summer thing in Wisconsin. But he really didn't think that I'd still like him would he? **

"Um. Michael? Why don't you go look around in the prop room or go see if you can find Tawni or someone because I have to go do something." Little does he know. I have nothing else to do… I just can't stand being around him.

"Okay babyyy I'll catch you later beaaautiful" Michael said.

_NO POV _

Sonny watched him saunter off towards the prop room and she sunk down to the floor covering her head with her arms. She didn't need the jerkiness of Chad; she didn't need the hopeless romantic attitude from Michael. All she needed was her brother to be at home, safe. Feeling herself start to cry she wanted to muffle the sound and be quiet, but she didn't care, she didn't care about anything anymore.

_CPOV _

**Oh the joy of pointless studying of another character at Chuckle City. It's so stupid I mean, come on. REALLY? Do I have to follow them around this much? The mail man was one thing, but a janitor? Well, in my case it's a love-stricken janitor who wants after the girl who everyone wants, but back to the point. I hate being around Chuckle City so often! It's ruining my ego almost as much as this stupid dilemma I'm in! Stupid cute, stupid Sonny, why does she have to be so pretty…And the only one who doesn't fall for me! **

As I was walking, I saw a figure on the ground. **Who is it? Really? Wait… brunette hair… there's only one. SONNY MUNROE! Dun dun dun… Wait. What's she doing? Is she CRYING? Oh no, I wonder what happened. **

As I looked up, I saw a person running towards Sonny. The guy was about 5"11 and had blonde hair that was semi short and had brown highlights. **Weird. **The guy was giving me a weird look and got down to Sonny's level and asked if she was okay. She was crying and I could see where her makeup had run down her cheeks.

"What's wrong with sonny and why is she crying?" I heard myself ask. "And who are you?"

The guy looked up and said "Well, I'm Michael Sonny's ex soon to be non ex again and didn't you hear? Her brother is going to Afghanistan dumbass!"

Panic swept through my body. And a feeling of slight jealousy, wait no a lot of jealousy hit my heart. That was why sonny was crying the other day in the cafeteria. This was why she didn't want to talk. Everything started to click.

"Sonny! Oh my god! I'm so so sorry I can't believe I didn't know. I thought I had checked all three phones for any updates on people. Well I guess I didn't but still! I'm sorry. Let me help"

Micah or what's his name looked up and snarled "No! I'm helping her so go the hell away!"

**Whoa this guy is vi-cous! What's his problem? She's my sonny! Wait. No. she's just Sonny, but still! **

Michael was still huddled over Sonny stroking her hair and whispering sweet little words into her ears. Except she didn't look any happier.

"Okay man, she obviously doesn't look any happier so lemme try to comfort her. Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" I heard Sonny groan in frustration and I quickly stopped the ego side of myself. **Wait if I'm stopping the ego side of myself, then, I must be going crazy. Never in my entire life have I ever done that. Ever! **

Michael shot me a glare and whispered to Sonny something that I couldn't understand and he stalked off. Slowly I came down to Sonny's level and pulled her towards me so that I was holding her. I saw a smile creep onto her face and she looked up at me and whispered "Thank you". **Does Sonny have feelings for me? **I smiled and said "Your welcome" I heard her sigh and she closed her eyes. I absent mindedly stroked her hair and stared off into the distance.

I felt myself zone out slightly, when suddenly I heard,

"Hey! What do you think your doing?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**please review :) thanks! **


	3. Let our hearts sing out

**Hey! So I finally got this chapter finished! (: I really hope you guys like it ! **

**Thanks so much for everyone who has been review, it means A LOT to me!**

**keep reviewing and don't just read it (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or anything like that, I once more own the lyrics, from a song i wrote on the spot last night called "Before we all fall down"**

**ENJOY!  
**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chad was finally getting closer and closer to his realization. Maybe it was something that had been there all along but he just didn't see it. Or perhaps it was something that was blind to his eyes because of all the other distractions in his life. But now instead of always spending time with Portlyn, and the other _Mackenzie Fall-ers_ he spent his time alone, sitting in his dressing room waiting for a sign. He continuously listened to the radio hoping that a song could help him figure out everything that was going on in his life. Settling down, he got comfortable for yet another day of thinking and wondering.

_Can't we just figure this out?  
the real meaning in life  
before we all fall  
fall to the hands of fate  
slowly drowning us in the lies and the hate_

_everyday of this life  
we live a lie forever going on  
never stopping, never ending  
its a crazy fate  
spiraling down forever more  
kept from the real meaning of life  
the real meaning of why were here  
_

_maybe it'll be me  
maybe it'll be you  
we just won't know who might be the one  
the one who can set us free  
and let the world know the real reason  
why were here _

_the truth can be an ugly thought  
but so can a lie  
the best route, the best way to say this is  
to rely on our hearts to sing out  
sing out an answer to the longing people  
who long for the truth and soulfulness  
of this wonderful world_

_so lets sing out  
sing out with our hearts  
let the world know of what love is here  
the long that seems invisible  
_

________________________________________________________________________

**One Day ago:**

CPOV

As I sat on the ground comforting Sonny and holding her I heard a yell from somebody saying "Hey! What are you doing?" I turned around to see Tawni storming towards us from down the hall.

NOPOV

"Chad! Why are you sitting with Sonny! Were enemies! Remember? Well wait apparently you don't since your sitting here holding Sonny! Ooooh wait till I tell..."

She was cut off by Sonny saying "Stop it Tawni, I really don't need this right now, and even if it is Chad, I just want someone to be holding me right now. I'm just upset about my brother still." Tawni showed her soft side for a second and got down to Sonny's level and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie, I won't tell anyone about this little...Eh...Thing in the hall alright? Well talk to you later! I've got a mirror to look into! I must know what feelings I'm feeling right now! Come on Tawni! Let's go!"

Sonny giggled watching her cast mate walk away tugging along her best friend. Sonny looked up at Chad and said "I really appreciate you here; you're way better then Michael. I'm not even sure why he's here."

Chad stroked her hair gently saying "You're welcome, and that jerk has no right to be here, after this I'm sooo banning him from my studios!"

Sonny chuckled and said "This is nice, again in theory..."

Chad smiled and said "Once again, maybe we would make a good couple, hypothetically"

CPOV

Here I was sitting with Sonny in my arms in the hallway not caring about anything else. As I continuously sat there gazing at Sonny I felt a little flutter in my heart, as if maybe the strange feeling I felt before was growing. I just wasn't sure.

**Maybe I do have feelings for Sonny, just like the song, maybe my heart is trying to tell me something. **I tried to shake it off slightly as it would be a problem for me to solve later.

_Will Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe please report to their stages? Thank you_

I sighed and looked at Sonny and said "Well, looks like we have to go film and such."

Sonny looked up at me. **Her brown eyes, they are so beautiful agh! Wait! Why am I thinking that? **She groaned and said "Yeah well I don't want to go film some sketch about birds sitting on a wire" I kissed the top of her head lightly and unhappily unwound my arms from around her.

"I'll see ya around Sonny" I winked and walked away to the _Mackenzie Falls set. \_

_NOPOV_

Little did they know that Michael was just around the corner spying on them and saw Chad kiss Sonny's head. He felt himself being angered at this sight and stormed off in rage.

SPOV

I sat slightly frazzled on the ground as I watched Chad walk off towards the set. I started to recollect what had happened over the past half an hour and smiled. **Maybe there is a soft side to Chad, and maybe he thinks of me more then a friend, I mean he did kiss my head which was so cute and sweet of him. Ah Alison Munroe! Watch what you're thinking! You don't think that you are falling for him do you? **

I stood up and made my way to the _So Random! _ Set. As I arrived I heard a whizzing sound and saw ham flying in my direction. I stopped it in midair and said "Zora! No cold cut catapult today!"

Zora looked at me in a slightly funny way and said "Well, I would except I deem it necessary to hit you with it since Nico, Grady and I didn't know where you were the past hour. So where _were _you?"

Sonny flinched and caught a piece of cheese coming from the catapult and said "Oh I was just kind of walking around and thinking, because I'm still troubled by my brother going to Afghanistan, he and I were super close."

"Ohhh, okay, well we were just hoping that you weren't with Chip Drama Pants" Sonny heard Grady say from his computer.

"Well you guys don't need to worry about that, because I would never do anything with the enemy"

SPOV

**But if something does happen, how would we tell the two casts? What would happen? **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**my bad if its kinda short :\ lol but oh well! review please (: thanks  
**


	4. Maybe I was blind

**Heyy sorry for not updating recently! Again, haven't had the urge to and couldn't think of anything (: lol but anyway! Here it is. I tried to make it longer then the other chapters have beeen :] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC! I own the lyrics from my song Blind and the random lyrics near the end :]! **

**Along with reviewing my story please give me feedback on my lyrics if you would be so kind to (:Thanks soo much everyone for the reviews! Enjoy :] '**

**Bold font – thoughts :] **

* * *

Finally! Back to the story where we first started. Chad Dylan Cooper is standing in front of Sonny Munroe's door! Dun dun dun. He isn't quite sure why he is there, he just has a feeling or should I say an urge to be in front of Sonny's door.

_I think it was here all along  
the real feelings that i have  
maybe i was just too blind to see  
that you were the one for me  
_

_the way you make me smile  
the way you can cheer me up  
your the only one who can do that  
you're the person who gives me love_

_so, surround me, surround me  
with this love of yours  
don't let me go just hold me tight  
_

_the way you make me feel  
its almost surreal i have to ask  
is this a dream?  
pinch my arm and let me see  
i'm rather hoping not_

_so can we just run away from this?  
run away from the real world?  
lets finally be together  
can we be together and watch the sun go down?  
i want to be with you forever_

**Present time:**

_CPOV_

**I'm nervous. Oh my god for once in my life, I'm scared and I'm not sure what to do. This is so, well, strange, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I don't have to go through this. Stupid Sonny and her invincible charm, why did she have to come to **_**So Random! **_**? Well, I guess if she hadn't I wouldn't be different, I'd still be all bossy around my "friends" and be living on the influence of my ego, his name is Chad Dylan Cooper Jr. Fitting right? Well, okay maybe I shouldn't name my ego… sorry major Chadness coming out. But still in two seconds I'm going to be knocking on this door and I have no idea what to say to Sonny! **

As I'm standing outside of Sonny's door I hear footsteps and quickly look around to see who it might be. Who else but Miss Tawnah or something. She glared at me and said "Chad! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your _Mackenzie Falls _friends?" I hesitantly answered "Uh no, they went on a froyo run but I already had some so I guess

I'm kind of wandering around and wanted to see how Sonny was, is that a crime?"

Tawnah, that's what I'll call her from now on till I learn her real name, huffed and said "Well, between sets it is! But I guess I won't tell anyone, just make it snappy!" she stomped off and as I was in mid knock the door opened.

Sonny stared at me and looked to the right saying "Tawni! Why are you stomping around outside? I'm trying to learn my lines!" **Oh! Her name is Tawni, well hey I was pretty close! **I smirked to myself and said "well I could help you with your lines while Miss Tawnah here is stomping around" I looked at Sonny expectantly. "My name is TAWNI!" I heard the Blondie shriek down the hallway.

SPOV

**Why is Chad standing outside of my door? And how long has he been here?? A little bit creepy… But honestly I don't mind. Well, that's surprising. Never in my life as long as I've been here, in the total year have I ever not minded **_**Chad **_**being outside of my door. **

I stared at Chad and said "you would help _me _practice lines. Would you Chad? Would you REALLY?" He stared at me with a funny look and said "yes really because I think I figured something out in the past few days" I gave him a weird look and said "You. Chad Dylan Cooper. Mr. I love only myself I'm so amazing, think that you figured something out in the past few days? About WHAT Exactly?"

He looked slightly taken aback by the comment and said "Uh, well, um I have experienced, some um rather strange feelings, I think caring ones, and compassionate feelings for you. Something like that I don't know" he trailed off looking at the ground.

I was taken aback by surprise. **He has FEELINGS? For me? **I stared at him for a split second and said "Uh, well, okay then, I guess sure…" he looked slightly confused. "Sure about what? And do you have feelings for me too? Did you mean for helping you run the script? Do you want to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat while we practice? Am I rambling?" I stared at him with disbelief as I watched him rambling on and on about really random stuff that I could care less about, except for some things that he said at the beginning.

_CPOV_

**Oh my god! I just rambled, in front of Sonny! Chad Dylan Cooper does not RAMBLE! Am I going crazy? Or does she really have that much of an effect over me. Ugggh! What is my life coming to? **

"Uh.. I have to go, but talk to you later?"

"Oh.. Um sure, bye Sonny!"

I was letting this girl walk away after embarrassing myself in front of her. What do I do now? **Think ego think! Do your work! Think of something kewwwwl I could do! HURRY SHES GETTING AWAY!**

"Sonny! Wait! Hold on! Don't go, ahhh Sonny. Please don't go I have to tell you something!!"

She gave me a weird look but slowly walked back towards me slowly. I took her hand in mine and brought her close to me and I kissed her cheek lightly.

"There, all better" I saw a blush creep up on her face and I smiled as I started to walk to the set of _Mackenzie falls. _I felt a hand grab mine and I could feel myself being tugged a different direction only to be kissed by Sonny lightly. I looked at her eyes and she smiled shyly at me.

"Now it's completely better, I'll see you later Cooper"

"Ye-eah you too Munroe!"

I walked off shaking my head. This girl has me wrapped around her finger like no other. She has taken my heart I'm almost sure of it. Almost…

I hummed to myself a song I had heard on the radio earlier as I walked to the studios not caring if I looked like a stupid person smiling for no reason

_This was meant to be_

_We were meant to be _

_I'm sure _

_This is something new _

_And I love you _

NO POV

At the _Mackenzie Falls set _Portlyn sat humming in a chair in the lounge waiting for the next set of scenes were going to be filmed, she was starting to get bored and wasn't sure what to do next. As she looked all around she suddenly saw Chad walk in the room with a really weird look on his face. It was like he was _happy _for once, and he had as silly grin on his face.

"Chaddykinns? Why is your face like that?"

"Like what portlyn? And don't call me Chaaddyyykins, its like nails to a chalkboard woman!"

"You have this silly, kind of stupid look on your face"

"I do not! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I do not look like _that._"

Portlyn sighed and said "suuuuure"

**Meanwhile at **_**So Random! **_

Sonny was not focused at the set. She was tripping over lines, and tripping, literally. Tawni decided that it was enough and she was tired of Sonny almost hurting herself every two minutes. She marched right up to Sonny's face.

"Woah there Tawni, a little bit tooooo close!"

"Yea! Well, Sonny you aren't your normal you, your walking around with a stupid grin on your face and you keep getting into trouble! Or near trouble!"

Tawni pouted and thought of what to say next. At the same time Sonny had edged herself away from Tawni slowly trying to get away.

"oh no you don't young lady! Get back here!!"

Tawni grabbed Sonny's arm and said "Whats going on? Why are you all.. I don't know. Happyish, and joyful, and smiley?"

"Ohhh its nothing, but I have to go talk to Michael have you seen him around?"

Tawni shook her head no and Sonny went to go find Michael to tell him the news.

SPOV

As I was walking down the hall I thought about the days events. I ended up feeling myself smile as I continued to walk, right into Michael.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Michael! I didn't mean t-"

I was cut off by the sight of Michael raising his hand yelling

"How could you! How could you do this to me? I LOVE YOU SONNY AND YOU BROKE MY HEART! WHY WOULD YOU EVER DO THIS! YOU-YOU YOU YOUR HORRIBLE! AND YOU MUST PAY!" he started bringing his hand down and I covered my head and feared for the worse.

* * *

Cliff hanger (: hehe I'll be writing more for sure! PLEASE **REVIEW the story and the lyrics (: **i love you all, thanks so much. BY THE WAY happy one day late fourth :]


	5. Take my breath away

**Ahhh! Thank you everyone for the reviews (: this is really my first actual story I've written. So I'm surprised it's coming along better then expected! Yes, all the lyrics in this story are mine that I either wrote a while ago, or wrote off the top of my head. Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffy :] but I just thought it'd be a good idea. **

**I really appreciate the reviews on the story AND the lyrics :] I'm trying to maybe turn them into actual songs! But anyway here is the next part of the story! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SWAC although all lyrics mentioned in all the chapters are MINE! :D **

**Bold font – thoughts**

**PS. The first set of lyrics is from a song called "the perfect night"**

**And the second set is called "Take my breath away"**

**

* * *

**

_Maybe love is overrated  
but tonight the love between us  
is just right  
I see the way you look at me  
I can tell its something real _

_Lets be togetehr all night long  
hold me in your arms so tight  
never let me go  
this could be the perfect night  
_

_I wanna run away with you  
run into the sunset far  
like some fairytale coming true  
lets be the ones to prove  
that love can be something special  
_

_that one feeling inside me  
its the only one i feel around you  
it makes me heart feel so light_

_hey boy this is why i love you  
you make me smile so easily  
those phone calls at night just to say  
i love you  
take my heart away_

Chad couldn't believe himself. He had managed to tell Sonny that he had feelings for her. He had done something that he hadn't done ever in his entire life. He cared for someone else who wasn't part of his family. But little did he know, things weren't always going to be so easy now.

**CPOV **

I did it. I told Sonny that I have feelings for her. **Wow I actually did that. I can't believe I had the guts to! Daaang Cooper! Way to go! And you made up for the rambling. Go Cooper.. Go cooper it's your birthday! OW OW! WAIT. Why am I at the set when I told Sonny I'd help her with her lines? I don't even have to film for another two whole freaking hours! My god! I have to go find Sonny, and actually do what I told her I would. Stupid Chad. Way to forget about it. LET'S GO CHAD DYLAN COOPER JR.! My ego-y friend! ONWARD! **

I rushed out of the lounge towards the _So Random! _set and as I was walking quickly I heard a noise. It slightly sounded like Sonny.

"No! Michael don't! please don't hurt me!"

I panicked and ran towards the sound of Sonny pleading at Michael for him not to hurt her. I saw Michael with his arm raised about to hit Sonny. He had rage written all over his face. I ran forward and grabbed Michaels arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't ever. Ever ever! mess with my Sonny YOU GOT IT FOOL?"

Michael seemed to shrink as I yelled at him, which resulted in me smirking at him. He snarled and tried to slap Sonny with his other hand but I managed to trip him bringing him to the ground. I motioned for Sonny to go to the dressing room as I called security to come over where Michael was on the ground wincing.

"Send Michael away and on a plane back to Wisconsin please. Oh and get me some paper so I can ban him from the set if he ever decides to somehow make his way back to the Condor Studios."

With a wave of my hand I walked away only to remember something. I turned towards Michael saying

"Peace out Suckah! See you never again! That'll teach you to not mess with Sonny"

He glared at me and sat in defeat on the floor as the security men handcuffed him and led him out of the studio. As I stood there I smiled then I remembered that Sonny was in the dressing room.

NO POV

Chad ran into the dressing room and he embraced Sonny in a hug. He whispered in her ear.

"I'm never going to let him do that to you, ever again, he won't come near you and he won't have a chance to hurt you. It's going to be alright" He wiped a tear from Sonny's face and kissed her cheek.

"And I would have punched him but I didn't want him to get even madder." Chad said reassuringly. Sonny sighed and hugged Chad back tightly.

"I was so scared Chad, I didn't know what he was going to do to me. He was mad because I had apparently broken his heart when I was in Wisconsin before moving here."

Chad rubbed her back lightly and said "Well, he is going back to Wisconsin as we speak and isn't allowed here, or in my studio or yours, he's on my banned wall and now yours only for him" Sonny giggled at the thought of not only Chad's banned wall, but the new addition of hers.

"What's so funny Sonny?"

Sonny giggled more from Chad rhyming without knowing it.

"It's just the thought of having two banning walls, and you just rhymed without knowing it"

Chad just smiled at Sonny and kissed her nose lightly. He held her for a few more minutes and said suddenly "Hey we never got a chance to run lines together, remember? I was going to help you with it before I, Uh started to ramble"

**SPOV**

**Wow Chad still remembered that he was going to help me with lines even after what happened. He is, well, amazing. I guess I do have a lot of feelings for him. **

I looked at Chad and smiled as I said "You, are one amazing guy, did you know that? And I guess I have to say that I have a lot of feelings for you. I like you a lot" I felt myself blush and I picked up the script.

"So are we going to run lines? Or what?"

Chad smiled and grabbed my hand leading me to the Cafeteria to practice lines.

**NO POV**

The two practiced lines for about an hour or so with the occasional snuck kiss and many random conversations regarding them, and the script as well.

"Well, Sonny we have to do either one of two things, we can tell both casts and see what happens or we can keep it a secret."

"Well Tawni already basically knows about us so I think that my cast is going to be okay with it surprisingly. But I'm not so sure about your cast."

Chad grimaced at the thought of how his cast mates would take the news.

"Well if they don't like the idea then that's too bad, but for now around them lets just play stupid and still pretend to hate each other, okay? But always know that I like you no matter what I say to my _Mackenzie Falls _so called friends."

Sonny sighed and said "Alright we gotta deal."

Chad smiled and said "Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good!"

and their deal was sealed with a kiss.

**Later that day **

**CPOV**

I was walking to the set of _So Random! _After that days of rehearsing at _Mackenzie Falls_. Today was the filming of Mackenzie's brother deciding what to do since his brother was gone for the day. **Really, could the filming get any stupider sometimes? **I turned on my ipod and went straight to a song called "Take my breath away"

I listened to it and smiled as it resembled Sonny and I.

_Your the one i can depend on  
to take my breath away  
at the very sight of you  
walking down the hall_

_this is something hard to say  
but i think you'll understand when i say  
i love you and it wont ever change  
we've been through alot  
like nobody else  
we know each other inside and out  
like we were meant to be  
we were meant to be_

_so tell me, if i said i love you today  
would you say i love you too?  
or would you be too speechless  
to say those three words too?  
if i said i would love you forever  
would you believe my words?  
_

_i want to give you my heart  
for safe keeping  
so please don't break it  
please don't hurt it  
just fill it with love_

_just remember,  
you'll always be the one who can take my breath away  
_

I arrived at the door of the prop room and I knocked. And I waited but there was no answer. I got out my phone and texted Sonny _**Where are you guys? I'm at the prop room. – CDC**_

I got a text a few minutes later from Sonny saying _**The Studio we're filming you can come watch if you want – SM. **_ I smiled and headed towards the set.

**NO POV**

The group was shooting their sketch about people who talked too fast and lived life too fast. As they were in the middle of it Sonny spotted Chad and called out to him. Tawni and the rest of the group welcomed him as he settled down into one of the chairs to watch. Chad smiled as he knew that they didn't mind him being there and let alone be a bit more then friends with Sonny.

**CPOV**

I was in a new dilemma. I had to ask Sonny out in a way that she would never forget. This was going to be a tough job, but I could just ask "Miss. I like to live in Tawni town!" But I didn't really want to since I knew she would be giving me really random and non-romantic ideas. As I was sitting there I heard a shout from behind me.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN TAKE MY GIRL! YOU MAN OH MAN YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

I grumbled and yelled "SECURITY TAKE CARE OF THE LUNITIC PLEASE!" I walked over to Michael as he was being held by the security men and I asked Marshall saying "hey man can I punch him in the face? He tried to hurt Sonny" Marshall who seemed just fine with that idea said "Sure go ahead! You won't get in trouble."

"Great! Thanks Marshall" and I punched Michael in the face hard saying to him "You are going straight to Wisconsin and to jail for attempt of assault."

I walked away from him and went to hug Sonny. I glared at him and said "She is my girl and nobody is going to hurt her."

* * *

Well hopefully this can get you through the next couple of days! :D I'm going to try and update as soon as I can!

in the meantime review and give me feedback on the lyrics! THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE

**review and don't just read :) **


	6. something to remember

**Hey everyone (: I'm surprisingly adding a lot of chapters quickly, It usually takes me longer to write the stories because I'm trying to make them longer (: and shout out to Mo813! :] thanks for the idea I'll definitely be using it later on!This is super long, because i really couldn't stop writing it :) so i really hope you enjoy it! Its currently 1:23am, but i just couldnt stopppp i had to get it done (:  
**

**Sorry about the lyrics being all smushed together into one big verse haha, but I fixed it :] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC! I own all lyrics since I wrote them :]the songs are "The key to your heart" and "Always remember"  
**

**Bold font – thoughts. Bold and italics **_**– texts :] **_**and in the thought sections, its Chad's ego :] **

**Read and review ! Love you all who have been reviewing! **

**

* * *

  
**

Chad Dylan Cooper. He was falling for Sonny like a rock falling off of a cliff. He doesn't know quite yet that this was the girl who would change his life forever. But for now he had some problems to deal with before he could win her over for good.

"The key to your heart"

_There's something blocking me  
i can't quite get to your heart  
its holding me back  
i just don't know what it is_

_lies? hurt? confusion?  
is that it?  
whats holding me back  
from winning you over girl  
oh tell me now please_

_you say you love me  
but now I'm not so sure  
please tell me ohhhh  
girl you've got me wrapped  
around your finger  
_

_I dont know what to do  
I'm up late  
thinking bout whats keeping me away  
from gettin your heart_

_is there another guy?  
is he tryin the same thing too?  
girl don't get me wrong  
but the other guy wont get you  
he doesn't konw how to love you like i do_

_so please tell me whats the real deal  
i want you here in my arms  
just let everything else go  
and lay with me under the stars  
_

**CPOV**

I hugged Sonny tightly and watched the security guards take Michael away. I slowly unwrapped my arms from Sonny as Michael was out of sight. I kissed her forehead lightly and said "Don't worry, he's never going to hurt you as long as I'm here"

**That guy just never decides to go away does he? I can't believe he showed up again after I even banned him from here! CAN'T THE DUDE READ SIGNS? OH well, he's off to jail for now, even though he should be put in a mental hospital for being a complete lunatic. Whatever I guess, I have more important things to think about, especially the thought of how I'm going to ask Sonny out! **

I cleared my throat awkwardly as everyone was staring at Sonny and I.

"Um, well Michael is off to jail in Wisconsin and he won't be back to interrupt anything here at Condor studios" there was a round of cheering as I finished my statement. I kissed Sonny's head lightly and told her that I'd see her later, as I went to go find the _Mackenzie Falls _cast.

**NO POV**

Marshall clapped his hands together and said "Well, now that we got that problem out of the way lets get back to rehearsing! Sonny and Tawni back in places please!" Nico and Grady had stayed in place on the set watching the commotion while they shifted through the popcorn from the sketch.

"GRADY! I THINK I FOUND TRIPLET POPCORN PIECES!"

"No way! Let me see!"

The two looked and inspected the popcorn carefully shouting together "WE FOUND TRIPLET POPCORN PIECES! YES! FINALLY!"

"OoOoOoO! Yummy popcorn! I'm hungry!"

"Tawni! Noooo don't!"

Nico and Grady cringed as they heard their popcorn being eaten mercilessly by Tawni.

'This is good popcorn! Who made it?"

"Tawni! You ate our triplet popcorn!"

"Does it look like I care? Hmm? Read this pretty face, it says NO!"

Tawni smiled at the two boys coyly and walked to her position of the stage for the sketch.

"Marshall! Lets get going with rehearsal! I need to go stuff after this, like go look in the mirror"

**SPOV**

All I could think about during rehearsal was the thought of how Michael was going to be locked away, but also how I was scared that he could get out and find me again. Something inside me said that even if he did that, Chad would protect me. It was like we were meant to be or something. **I think, maybe I'm starting to fall for Chad, Something like that. All I know is that he is all I can think about right now. Its kind of driving me crazy. **

As rehearsal came to an end everyone seemed kind of on edge as if Michael might jump out at anytime and yell "SURPRISE". I just wanted to get away from this place and the whole studio area. Since Tawni didn't feel like shopping and Nico and Grady were finding popcorn, I had to result with the one person who could always make me smile.

**NO POV**

_**Chad, where are you? I kind of want to just get away from all of this, you know? Can we go drive and get some ice cream? – Sonny(: **_

Chad was sitting on the stairs outside of the studio of _Mackenzie Falls _and smiled as he got a text from Sonny. He quickly replied.

_**Of course Miss Sonshine, I'll meet you by my car in 5 minutes, how are ya feeling? – Chad(:**_

Sonny saw that Chad changed his signature from "CDC" to Chad(: and she smiled. He was always caring about her and how she was feeling. She texted him back as she started to walked out to his car from the studio.

_**I'm doing a little bit better, thanks for asking[: and I'm so glad you came to the rescue today, I was really scared. I didn't know what Michael was about to do to me. So thanks for everything today : ) – Sonny (:**_

Chad sighed as the memory from earlier that day ran through his head.

_**Your welcome(: I'm never going to let him hurt you. And if I ramble while were getting ice cream Sorry. I'm going to try and distract myself from the events of today. But anyway, where are you ? Its been longer then 5 minutes. – Chad**_

_**Its fine, the rambling is cute, I'm on my way hold your horses dork – SONNY!**_

Chad sighed and put his phone away. He looked up to see Sonny walking quickly as she could to the car. She was in heels today and had trouble getting around as quickly as she wanted to.

"Okay! Lets go get some ice cream, and talk about stuff that doesn't have to do with what happened today" Sonny said as she got buckled in the car.

"Well, can we talk about, maybe, um us? And do you really think my rambling is cute? Because I mean, I don't usually ramble you should know. But I don't know. Maybe I do. But my ego makes fun of me because of it. Did you know I named it? But that was probably stupid to do, I know oh well. What's your favorite kind of ice cream? Mine is strawberry. AGH! WHY AM I RAMBLING AGAIN!?" Chad blushed and stared at the steering wheel.

**CPOV**

**AGAIN? Really? What's my problem? I even warned her but nooo I had to go and RAMBLE! Stupid rambling! Why was that even invented?? I didn't think I'D RAMBLE AGAIN. Jeeez Chaddy boy. Get yourself together! **_**Hey. Chaddy boy you realize that your not EVEN DRIVING THE CAR YET? And by the way she thinks the rambling is cute, remember? Use your BRAIN not your ego. **_**Right, drive the car. And she thinks its cute, thank god. Or else I look like an idiot. CAR. Now. DRIVE. Ice cream. SONNY!**

I cleared my throat and said "well, okay. Sorry about that, let's get going. I have most of the day off now since we did the main part of filming that we had to do today. So let's just spend some time together"

Sonny smiled at me and said "Okay that sounds good" smirking I started the engine and got on the highway. "Chad, why are you smirking?"

"Ha, me? Smirking? Nahhh" I winked "Ha, I am just because I see that you're blushing. And it's cute"

Sonny blushed deeper. **SHES SO ADORABLE WHEN SHE DOES THAT! **I stared at the road and Sonny turned on the radio and started to sing.

_Hey lets have some fun  
this is just another summer  
full of love and excitement  
its never ending freedom  
from school and stress  
lets just hope that this wont be a mess_

_so let's let go of every single worry  
let's let go of every single care  
don't worry I'll be here to make sure  
we let go of everything  
except each other  
cause this'll be the summer  
we won't forget  
_

_theres a reason why  
a reason why this will be  
one unforgettable summer  
wanna know?_

_cause I have you and you have me  
and this is something new  
that'll make this summer  
different from the rest  
_

_run on the beach laughing so loud  
not caring who stares and cares  
jump into the water  
be as crazy as we can and scream at the top of our lungs  
_

_lets kiss in the rain like were in a movie  
just always remember, this is the one unforgettable summer. _

I stared in disbelief at the sound of her voice.

"Where what how you're a-a-amazing at singing" I stammered still shocked. I could feel myself blushing because of the lyrics from the song.

"Well, I've been singing a lot of my life, and thank you for the compliment" she gave me a kiss on the cheek and my face reddened.

We pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream store and sat there for a minute.

"What song was that?"

"Oh, I think it was called, _Always remember." _

"I like that song, a lot" I'm usually not a big person of music except for a few select songs.

"Whys that?" Sonny gave me a weird look as if it was a sin to like that song.

"Because its what I want to do this summer"** I want that to be the kind of summer I have with her. **

"Really Cooper? Including the main theme of the song?"

"Which was?"

"BEING WITH A GIRL, duhhhhh" she was annoyed, goal achieved!

"Yes, Sonny, and I want that girl to be you. I have a question for you too. But I'm not going to ask it till tonight"

"What's tonight?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"ohhh nothing, Lets get that ice cream Munroe!"

"One more thing, why is there no paparazzi?"

"Just because, NOBODY KNOWS ABOUT THIS PLACE. Like, it's a place I've gone to my entire life"

Sonny smiled and ordered her ice cream.

As we sat and talked, I slowly was able to learn more about her. Getting ice cream was something I hadn't done in a long time, but I was really glad I went with Sonny to get it. I glanced at my watch and realized that I had to get back to the studios. **Stupid filming. **I looked at Sonny and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Miss Sonshine I gotta get back to the studio to film some more unfortunately"

Sonny looked sad, and I was disappointed to, I wanted to spend more time with her. We got in the car and headed back. As we arrived I kissed her again and got out to open her door for her. She gave me a hug saying "I had a lot of fun today, I'm glad we got to spend time together" I whispered back "me too".

I sighed and headed into the studios to the _Mackenzie Falls _set.

**A FEW HOURS LATER. **

**SPOV**

We were finally done with our sketch rehearsals and I went to check my phone. I smiled as I saw a new message from Chad.

_**Today was fun, I got to know you a lot better(: - Chad ---(---*(A/N its supposed to be the "at" sign .but i failed.. but its supposed to be a rose) **__**rose for my Sonshine. PS. Go look in your dresser drawer. Xoxo **_

_**I had fun too(: thanks for the virtual rose – Sonny(: **_

I blushed and went to go look in the drawer. There was a little note card with a ribbon attached to it that said

"Tonight will be a night you won't forget just go to your closet and have a look"

**I wonder what this is all going to lead to… I wonder what Chad has in store for us tonight. It's all so sweet, awh I love a guy who is adorably sweet. **

I opened my closet and saw a beautiful dress that was a light blue and had a bubble effect on the bottom (A/N you know the kind that like… curl under the dress :P go google bubble dress and you'll see what I mean) I gasped and I saw another note card.

"I know you'll look beautiful in this but to add go to your make up dresser to see the next surprise"

Slowly I walked to the make up dresser and took out the note card that was under a box.

"I hope you like these, they will go great with the dress, the next thing to do is to find Miss Tawni and she'll help you with the rest."

I opened the box slowly to see a pair of earrings that were in the design of a sun. I put them on and smiled. I admired myself in the dress for a few minutes. Suddenly I heard the door open and I jumped turning around to see Tawni. I sighed a sigh of relief and said "Tawni! Your just the person I was looking for!"

"Ha I love it when people say that! Mirror check!"

I tapped my foot lightly as I waited for Tawni to finish cooing over herself.

"okie dokie! Now I'm sposed to help you with the rest of this whole note card shinazzle stuff, by the way you look amazing! I knew you'd look great in that dress and those earrings!"

"You knew I would?"

"Oh yea ! Chad called me because he needed help with something, and then he sent me these pictures of the dress and earrings asking if they would look good on you. And I said they would and boy was I right! I'm always right yay!"

"okay well, lets finish the rest of this okay Tawni?"

"Okay! And your shoes are in the closet, and then there should be another note card there"

I opened the closet and saw a pair of white high heels that were just right for me. I smiled and said "Now, did you pick those out? Or did Chad?"

"oooo! I DID! Aren't they sooo cute?"

I just laughed and read the note card

-Now that you've got the shoes, next is the purse, then, the boy! Yayy! 3 tawwwwni-

"Oh Tawni, you can be such a dork sometimes no-"

I was cut off by Tawni whipping a purse in my face

"VOILA! There is your purse it matches perfectly with everything else!"

It was a soft baby blue purse that draped over my shoulder perfectly. I smiled and said

"thank you so much Tawni, I really appreciate it"

"Yada yada yada you can thank me later! Now put this blind fold on!"

I wasn't quite sure what I was getting into but I put on the blindfold and let Tawni guide me to where ever she was planning to bring me.

"AND WE ARE HERE!"

Slowly removing the blindfold I saw Chad by his car with a sunflower and a rose. I smiled and ran to him hugging him.

"Aw Chad you are SOO sweet, thank you so much for the dress and everything"

He smiled and kissed me. As I kissed him back I heard someone clearing their throat.

"Well my work here is done! I have to go practice singing Teapot! See you later!"

I watched Tawni go and I said "Thanks for the flowers Chad, they are beautiful"

"You look extremely beautiful tonight Miss Sonshine, now, about that question I was going to ask you"

I smiled in excitement as I smelled the rose absentmindedly.

Chad took his hand in mine and whispered in my ear to turn around and look at the sky.

I did as he told me and gasped as I saw written in the sky by a plane was

"Sonny, will you be my Sonshine? love, Chad"

* * *

**OKAY. seriously i just couldn't stop writing! i hope you like it! PLEEEASE review this story and the lyrics! LOVE YOU ALL**

**thanks you so much ! :) **


	7. Fairytales

**Hey! Again, haven't felt like writing lately, heh been spending time with the boyfriend. But anyway! Here it is (: the next chapter! **

**AND I AM USING MO813'S IDEA! :] so props to you :] **

**Bold – thoughts **

**Bold italics – Chad's ego in CPOV/also texts **

**Italics – lyrics **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SWAC or anything like that. I'm happy to say that I own the lyrics though :]the song is fairytale ending! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**ENJOY! **

Sweep me off my feet  
like a fairytale ending  
wrapped in your arms never letting go  
this was meant to be yeah  
we were meant to be

I want this to be a fairytale ending  
and live happily ever after  
as i fall asleep in your arms  
every single night

you took my heart  
its locked with a key  
yeah you have my heart  
forever be

my whole and my everything  
and my life, thats what you are  
cause theres love thats never ending  
its never gonna stop

you took my heart  
its locked with a key  
yeah you have my heart  
forever be

its every girl's dream  
to have someone like you  
their knight in shining armor  
who rescues them when they're in trouble

your my everything i need  
for this fairytale ending

CPOV

Sonny stood at the sky speechless and she turned to Chad smiling and she said "of course I will Chad". ** She looks so beautiful standing there, and she is finally all mine. **_**Good job chaddyyyboy you did it! You got the girl, so now what is your cast going to think of you now? You don't want that rep ruined now do you? **_ I shook off the thoughts of my ego and wrapped Sonny in a hug.

"How did you do all of this Chad?" Sonny asked me while looking up with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, I asked the blonde to help me out, since she's the one who is around the most. She actually somewhat knew what she was doing. And the card idea was mine, and obviously the plane was under my control" I winked and signaled the plane to go away.

"You are so sweet Chad"

Earlier I had gone around looking for Tawnel, or what's her name, because I knew that she would be able to help. And boy was I right. Even though she had to ask what was in it for her, which ended up with her getting some cash. Other then that, she was able to help with the clothes and such for Sonny.

I smiled and said "Well, now that we are official, I'm not going to let the dress and outfit go to waste, follow me Sonshine"

**Meanwhile at the Wisconsin jail **

**NO POV**

Michael sat on the edge of his bed in the cell. He was thinking of a plan to get back at Sonny and Chad once and for all. He was going to come up with the master of all plans and break out of the jail to seek revenge.

**At Chad's and Sonny's Date **

**SPOV**

All of the things that Chad had set up for our date were amazing. He had a picnic table set with candles, and everything essential for a perfect date. I still couldn't believe he went to all of the trouble for our first official date.

"Chad, this is so amazing, I can't believe you did ALL of this"

I kissed him gently and blushed.

"I wanted it to be perfect, so considering I am who I am, perfect is what we got"

**Him and his ego, he still lets it over rule him sometimes. **

**NO POV **

After they ate Chad took a blanket and put it on the ground to watch the sun go down. He wrapped his arms around Sonny and kissed her head softly. As they watched the sun go down, Sonny rested against him and put her head on his shoulder.

"You know what Sonny?"

"What?"

"We fit perfectly like this; I could stay like this forever"

"Yeah, I agree"

Sonny leaned up and kissed Chad softly and he returned the kiss. The two watched the sun go down and cuddled.

"Well, I think I have to get home now, even though I don't want to"

"I know Sonshine, I want to stay here with you"

Chad got in the car after gathering all the picnic items up and helped Sonny get in the car too. She smiled at him and took his hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks for the great night Cooper"

"No problem at all, it was really a great night, a good one in a while I must say."

Sonny smiled again and leaned her head to the side and fell asleep on the way to her house.

**CPOV**

**She is so beautiful, I'm so glad I made the night perfect. I think I'm falling for her hard. **

I drove the car to the studio quick and dropped off the picnic stuff and then drove to Sonny's house. As we got to the house I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Were here hun, I'll carry you in"

I got her purse and lifted her up bridal style and brought her to the door and knocked on the door.

"Hey Connie, she fell asleep in the car, so is it okay if I just bring her to her bed?"

"Yes of course it is, thanks for bringing her home safely"

"No problem"

I carried her upstairs to her bed and laid her down carefully. Leaning over I kissed her lips and then her forehead as I pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight Sonny, I love you and I hope you do too"

**Back at the Wisconsin Jail**

Michael was getting more and more agitated as he planned his break out of the jail. He wanted revenge, and he wanted it badly. He was going to go back to Condor studios and get Sonny back; he would do anything to do that. She was his and only his and nobody else's in his mind.

"Have you ever wanted to get a girl back so badly that you would do anything for her?" Michael asked his jail roomie.

"Um, not so much that I somehow ended up in jail like you, I mean hey I was put in jail for stealing a car… "

"Thanks but you're not much help."

Michael huffed and laid on his bed pouting thinking about what he could do.

"I am going to get that damn girl back! Stupid Sonny had to go flaunt around and act all bad girl style. She always is known as the shy girl who doesn't say much. But oh she can just swoop in and steal your heart like that! GOD IM GOING TO GET HER BACK."

Michael's jail mate looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude. You're going a little insane there. Calm down"

Michael was determined to do whatever it took and he didn't care if he sounded crazy. But he was going to have his revenge on Sonny no matter what. He wanted to get back at Chad for taking her in the first place too.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE ! and im going to camp for a week or so, this is my last post till i get back! sorry! :P but if you guys have any ideas, feel free to post em! :D **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR.**

**THANKS!  
**


	8. The Rescue

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in like two weeks, I had camp, and I just haven't felt like writing, and I had writers block, etc etc. (: but here's the newest chapter. Is Michael going to seek revenge on Sonny? Read and find out! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC I don't own the movie mentioned aka Zoolander (: BUT! I own the lyrics from my new songg "The rescue" **

**Read, enjoy, review! I really need to know if I should keep continuing this story or not.**

**Bold – thoughts**

**Bold italics – **_**Texts **_

**BY THE WAY. I have a one-shot out called "Opposites attract: In the minds of Chad and Sonny" Read that and enjoy it's my first one shot, so let me know what you think about it! I'm still using Mo813's idea with the whole prison thing with Michael.**

**

* * *

  
**

SPOV

It was the day after my date with Chad. I woke up in bed slightly confused how I had even gotten there. I still had my clothes on from the night before, and I looked to see what time it was. The clock read _9:00am. _So I still had an hour before I had to be at the studio.

"Hey sleepy head, your finally up, how was your date last night?"

My mom was standing at my door with a smile on her face and some pancakes on a plate in her hand.

**Wow, pancakes in bed, this is rare. **

"Wow did you make those for me mom? And it was great, except how did I end up in my bed with my clothes still on from last night?"

"Oh Chad was nice and said that you fell asleep in the car on the way home so he carried you up to your bed and tucked you in"

I slightly remembered Chad saying something last night as I was in bed before he left, but it was too vague of a memory to remember it.

**Chad actually carried me all the way from his car to my bed last night? Just because I was sleeping? Wow this boy has some class. He is pretty much amazing. **

"So why the pancakes in bed? Just for the fun of it?"

"Yep! And I brought some for myself too, I thought you probably didn't want to walk downstairs and stay in bed when you first woke up so, here I am, with pancakes. I made your favorite, blueberry pancakes"

My mom and I ate our pancakes for a while and then I got ready to go to in for the day thankful for the fact that my cast mates weren't upset about me dating Chad. the only thing I was worried about was Chad and his cast mates and how they would take the news.

As I got ready I turned on the radio to hear a song called "The rescue" There was something about it that got me thinking …

_I'm being pulled under  
its all just too much for me  
where are you?  
can you hear me?  
i need you to rescue me  
save me from this hell_

_I'm falling farther now  
wont you lend a hand  
and pull me, pull me up to the safe land_

_wrap me in your arms  
keep me safe and  
hold me tight  
i need you oh dear  
cant you see?_

_your like my hero  
my knight in shining armor  
your my everything i need_

_I'm fallin' farther now  
won't you lend a hand  
and pull me, pull me up to the safe land_

_be my hero  
save me, save me  
i don't wanna lose you_

_pull me, pull me up  
rescue me from the pain  
rescue me from the pain_

_I'm fallin farther now  
I'm fallin, oh I'm fallin farther now  
won't you lend a hand?  
_

**Meanwhile at the Wisconsin Prison**

**MPOV**

Today is the day that I'm going to finally be able to break out of the prison! I was going to get back at Sonny for what she did… she deserves a broken heart, and she is going to be mine again! All mine! Mwahahahahahhahhaha!

I'm going to go to the studios, claim her heart back, and whisk her away to Wisconsin where we can live happily ever after and she can be my wife forever, and ever, and ever, oh this is such a good plan! Ha!

"Ok dude you seriously need to be checked for insanity level. Your face you're making is a liiiittle bit coooko!"

**Stupid jail roomie... I won't have to listen to him for much longer thank god! **

**I am going to sneak out of here! WOO! And the plan goes into action as of right now! **

I grabbed the keys from the desk that was right outside the prison cell and unlocked the door. As I escaped I yelled "So long suckers! I gotta go get a girl's heart back! WOO HOO!"

I rushed out the door fast to stay out of sight of the guards.

**NO POV**

The guards looked at each other and laughed

"Lets see how far this kid gets and then lets haul him back"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**At Condor Studios **

**CPOV**

I was sitting in my chair in my dressing room listening to the radio and I heard a song called "The rescue" on and it made me think of Sonny and I. Ever since I got home last night I couldn't stop thinking about her, and our date. It was all just so perfect and amazing. I still had another couple hours before rehearsal started so I just decided to chill in my room until Sonny got to the studio. \

**NO POV**

_**Hey Sonshine, how'd you sleep? And are you at the studio yet? – Chad D.C.**_

_**Slept good, thanks for bringing me up to my bed for me, that was really sweet, and I'm almost to the studio – Sonny **_

_**Your welcome, I'll do anything for you, btw did you hear that song on the radio today? – Chad**_

_**Oh you mean the one called "The rescue"? Yeah I did, I like it… - Sonny **_

_**We should make it our song (: - Chad **_

_**Sounds good, oh and I'm pulling up at the parking lot, meet me out front kisses! – Sonny **_

Sonny got out of the car to be greeted by Chad.

"Hey Chad I missed you" she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too, but now you're here so it's all good" Chad smiled and led her inside.

"So today I might tell my cast about you, I think that Portlyn already figured it out, but I'm hoping that the rest of the cast doesn't mind, and even if they do care, I don't, because I'm still dating you no matter what because you are so amazing, and your awesome to be around, and I can't stop thinking about you even when I'm filming its all like "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" and I'm probably rambling right now soooo ill stop"

Chad blushed and looked at Sonny.

Sonny smiled and kissed his cheek again as she intertwined her hand with his. "You are so sweet, and I'm glad that you won't stop dating me just because of what your cast mates think of you."

Chad smiled and walked into the building with Sonny.

**SPOV**

**Gah! Chad is so sweet, but now its time to go on with a day of rehearsing, and rehearsing and rehearsing for the new sketch. I'm so thrilled, not. At least I can Chad to text during breaks. **

Sighing as we got to my set I looked at Chad and smiled.

"Thanks for everything last night, it was amazing" I kissed him on the lips gently and went to greet Tawni who was waiting excitedly for the details.

"So Sonny! How was the date ol, buddy, ol pal! Hmmmm?" Tawni wrapped her arm around me encouragingly ready to hear all what had happened.

"Well, we went to the park, and we had a really romantic dinner at a picnic table, and he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes, obviously. Then we just sat and watched the sun go down, it was amazing, and apparently I fell asleep in his car and then he carried me up to my bed and tucked me in"

"OH MY GOD THAT IS SO CUTE SONNY! CONGRATS!" Tawni yelled into my ear jumping up and down.

"Heh, thanks Tawni can you stop yelling in my ear now?" I cringed as she squeezed my shoulder a little bit too hard.

"Oh of course!"

**NO POV**

Over the next few days, Sonny and Tawni and the rest of the cast went along with their business rehearsing and hanging out at the prop house, and along with the visits from Chad to watch movies.

It was a Friday evening; Sonny and the rest of the cast including Chad were planning a giant movie night in the prop room to end the week. They were going to sleep in the prop room, except for Chad who wanted to get back home so he could pamper himself for the next day correctly.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Tawni said with excitement.

"yeah I know! I'm so psyched!" Nico added

"AND I HAVE THE CHEEESE!" yelled Grady

Soon everything was ready; there were pillows everywhere on the ground and mattresses for the perfect movie night. Sonny was snuggled next to Chad happily and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Kay! Let's put _Zoolander_ in!"

Tawni put the movie in and they got settled for a long night.

About halfway into the movie the whole cast and Chad hear

"GUESS WHOS BACK!"

* * *

**Please review :) If I get atleast 5 reviews ill update quickly! :) and so i hope you liked it, also feedback on the lyrics please! **

**Its not everyday you get to read a fanfic with somebody's own lyrics they've written :)**

**enjoy ! and review! :) love you all who read it !  
**


	9. Don't Hold me back

**Okay! So no fluff chapter, just two more chapters. Well I'll write one post it, and then have the second one ready for people who want more to read ! **

**Well this chapter will definitely have a lot of action in it, and be exciting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC ): I own the lyrics, and the plot… (: **

**The song is called "Power" **

**PS. Follow me on twitter (: username is gymnastics1212**

**Please review : ) thanks!**

**

* * *

  
**

**NO POV**

Sonny gasped as Michael burst onto the scene with an evil grin playing on his lips. He smiled and said "Well that was a nice welcome, did you miss me Sonny? I know I did"

He started to walk towards Sonny to try and hug her. As she backed away slowly Chad came out in front of her and glared at Michael.

"Don't you even dare to touch Sonny, and besides how did you even get out of that prison?"

"I ESCAPED!" Michael said victoriously.

"Ha. I bet you did" Chad rolled his eyes and smirked.

Sonny glared at Michael from behind Chad saying "You are so stupid for trying to come back here, and you should know by now that you aren't going to be able to get back into my heart"

"Oh, but are you sure about that? You never know, I could uh, ya know, use my _charm _on you"

Chad looked at Michael with a look on his face that said 'did you really just say he has charm?'

"What charm? You don't have charm! I do!"

"Oh yeah hair oh my god I'm so perfect but too bad I'm GAY!? Then if I don't have charm, then what kind of Charm do you have? Huh? Huh?" Michael said furiously. He got in close proximity of Chad.

"Woah. Back up there buddy your way too close in my bubble, and I have the type of charm that can make girls swoon, and I have the capability of stealing girl's hearts, and I can make them fall in love with me"

"Yeah? Well? So? UHM. STILL I'm way better then you, you, CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Michael lunged forward and Chad punched him in the face.

"You're a pig!" Sonny yelled at Michael and slapped him across the face hard.

"Awh little Sonny, why are you thinking I'm like that, you know I'm not beautiful, I'm amazing, I'm sweet, and I'm the one who is just for you" he moved forward towards sonny and she slapped him across the face again hard.

"That'll teach you to not keep coming back for my love, because that train has left!" Sonny smiled in victory and stood back next to Chad.

Michael was furious now; he was overcome with rage and shoved Chad hard making him fall down. Chad got back up quickly and punched Michael once more in the stomach which made him coil over in pain. He groaned and said "You … Son... of a…"

"Whoa there buddy no wearing here at _So Random" _Sonny smirked at Michael.

"You know what, don't blame me when you come running back into my arms crying for comfort because this jerk here hurt you and your little heart, because you took my heart and then you ripped it into pieces!"

"Michael, I moved to Hollywood for a few reasons, and one of them was to get away from you. Really, you are sooo immature"

**MPOV**

This was all too much for me; I was constantly being punched and slapped by two different people. **Stupid randoms, and stupid Mackenzie falls people. They just had to ruin my life didn't they? They really don't know who they messed with. **

I stood back up unsteady, and lunged forward to hit _Cooper _in some way, he did not deserve Sonny, I did, she is the one for me, and I will always love her, and and and, she must know about my everlasting love for her!

"Sonny, baby, my one love, my fantastic girlfriend, PLEASE take me back"

"Michael! I am not your girlfriend, and I am not taking you back so just deal with it."

**That hurt. That really hurt. **

I slapped her across the face hoping to knock some sense into her.

"Maybe that will teach you a—"

I was cut off by receiving a punch to my face and a hard kick to my shins. I yelped out in pain and doubled over as 'what's his face' punched me in the guts once more.

"Didn't your mommy tell you not to hit girls? Are you that dumb to hit a girl like that?"

Chad angrily yelled at me.

**CPOV**

This guy was making me so mad! As I stood looking at him angrily I overheard Tawni's computer playing a song that seemed just right for the moment.

_I won't back down from this  
I Won't let you push me down  
Don't try to overcome me  
it just won't work_

_I'm so sick of everything you say  
a constant nag in my head  
never letting me forget  
all the mistakes i made  
_

_So just back off  
let me go  
don't hold me back from this  
you've had control for too long  
and now you must go_

_I'm so sick of everything you say  
a constant nag like a bug  
ringing in my head  
like a voice that is my conscience  
_

_can't you just let it go  
I'm better then you think  
So don't underestimate me  
cause I'll let you know  
that I am stronger then you think_

_Don't put up that wall yeah  
Don't put up that wall  
its one big mistake  
you're a simple coward  
too afraid of the truth  
too afraid to learn the truth_

_Pushed aside  
let down  
held back  
_

_I'm so sick of it all  
so just back off  
let me go  
don't hold me back  
You've had control for too long  
and now you must go  
_

Hearing this song gave me a little bit more confidence to yell at Michael, and do everything I could to make him just get out of our lives.

"Don't you ever come back to this place, this state, or anywhere near Sonny, Me, or anyone else in the building, on the set, AND LET ALONE THE WHOLE STATE" I was so mad at Michael that I wanted to just punch him over and over again so he would go away.

I punched him in the gut again hard and Sonny slapped him once more hard. He really didn't think straight when he came back.

**This guy needs to go, right now and he had to get out of this state, and go somewhere where he could never talk to us, or do anything to make us irritated at the least. **

"You came here and you slapped my girlfriend, you annoyed the _So Random! _Cast and you annoyed me. And now you can just leave and never bother us ever again"

Michael glared at me and walked forward proceeding to try and shove me hard.

"I came here to get Sonny, and I'm not leaving without her!"

Michael tugged on Sonny's arm and started to drag her out of the prop house.

"NO MICHAEL! DON'T TAKE ME PLEASE! What do you think your doing?"

Sonny shrieked as Michael started to lead her out of the room.

* * *

**Cliffhannnger (: Hehe. I will write the chapter following this if i get enough reviews :) and it will be on by tomorrow morning or tonight :] hehe ! **

**revieww pleaseee thanks!  
**

PS. i will give shoutouts to all who review in the next chapter :)

love you all!

don't forget! you can follow me on twitter if you'd like :) user name is : gymnastics1212

_**Sam**_


	10. Running

Hi all ! : ) the time? 1:31am. Central time. Gah. I have no life. But I'm not tired for some odd reason, not okay. But I decided that while I'm up I might as well post a new chapter! YAY ! :D . so heres the scoop, im gonna try to make this a decent length. But I dunno how successful that will be seeing as its 1:32am now… but I'll try. And I'm going to write an additional chapter as well. I'm posting this in the morning ( later on…like 11ish. So in.. oh say. 10 hours… lol)

WILL CHAD COME TO THE RESCUE ONCE MORE? WILL MICHAEL RUN AWAY WITH SONNY? Find out by reading more:]

_**Shoutouts! **_Thank you to you guys Who reviewed the 9th chapter – **Inkheart4evr,CHIKEESxBBY, Lalawriter2000, Darkfaith500**

Special thanks to – **Making it to dawn **for convincing me that I do not need the fluff… :P lol and for wanting more Michael vs. Chad :]

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC. I own all lyrics in this story. Song is called "Running"**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Running hard in this storm  
I gotta get you back  
back to my arms  
where you belong  
**_

_**I have to find you  
so you can be safe  
I can't stop now**_

_**there's rain and sweat  
covering my body  
I don't care one bit  
cause all that's running thru my head  
right now is you  
**_

_**you're the most important person to me  
so please come back to me  
come back to my arms  
stop runnin through this storm  
it's not holding me back from you**_

_**I have to find you  
so you can be safe  
I can't stop now  
no, i can't stop now**_

_**so where are you?  
i need you  
come back home to me  
leave this storm  
come into the warm sun  
and be with me**_

**CPOV**

Michael. He was running out the prop house door with my girlfriend, the one love in my life. He was sooo not getting away with this.

I chased after him at full speed hoping to catch up to him before he could get to his car. This was something eventful, seeing how it was 9pm and it was just us and then Marshall in his office fooling around with his GPS trying to get it programmed.

**Michael is not getting away with my Sonny! And he is not going to get away with any of this! None what so ever! **

This was not going to end well I could tell. I ran down the halls trying to find Sonny and Michael. Searching endlessly through the whole studio in hope that I could get Sonny back again.

**No POV**

Tawni and the rest of _So Random! _Tried to find a way to prevent Michael from getting out of the building. They rushed down to Marshall's office to get the doors closed.

"Marshall! We need help right now!" Tawni and the rest of the cast said franticly.

Marshall looked up from his GPS and stared at the cast strangely for a second.

"Why do you need help?"

"BECAUSE MICHAEL CAME BACK AND HE STOLE SONNY AND IS RUNNING OFF WITH HER FAR AWAY AND WE NEED TO CLOSE THE DOORS SO THAT HE IS STUCK IN THE STUDIO. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE MARSHALL!" The kids whined and shouted this loudly all at once.

"Okay okay, one second kiddos"

Marshall spoke into a walkie talkie to get the doors of the entire studio locked automatically.

"Alright kids! All done, I think that Michael is stuck in the studio. So at least he won't be able to run too far away with Sonny"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH MARSHALL!" the kids yelled again and rushed off to start looking for Sonny and Michael.

**SPOV**

I was being dragged by Michael down the hall towards the main door when all of a sudden, all the doors locked and we couldn't get out of the building to my relief. He seemed mad… which was kinda scary considering he dragged me off like this.

"Um, Michael did you plan any of the grabbing and stealing me off to some place?"

He looked slightly frazzled which made me ask the question. He looked at me and said "well, um. Honestly, no. it was spur of the moment."

**How could he? He is so stupid. Can't believe he did this. **

I slapped him _hard _and smirked, but yelped in pain as he yanked my wrist tighter. He seemed to be on a mission as we went throughout the halls apparently searching for a good hiding spot or something. I wasn't too sure. This guy was unpredictable to say the least.

* * *

**part two posting soon. aka the morning, when im awake :P and soo, please review! **

**follow me in twitter if you want, username: gymnastics1212**

**sorry to leave you with another cliffy, but still :] **

the time: 2:47am. the things i do for you guys :) lol

**xoxo**

**SAM!  
**


	11. Runningpt2

Hi everyone:] it's like idk how many hours later, and I am up and more awake then I was last night! And as promised part two for the chapter that I last posted :] I just couldn't really write a ton last night since I was really tired, but couldn't sleep. It's now 12:30am lol but I'm writing. The whole thing that has been goin through my head was "Can't just wait till tomorrow to post chapter **must write it tonight":**] SO HERE IT IS! And, its kinda short, sorry, lol, its just the second half of the chapter from before.

and the time right now is 1pm lol...

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or anything like that, I own all lyrics used in this story. :] ps. No lyrics this chapter, kinda brain farted on them today, two sets later today though:] **

_Shout outs in the next chapter :] _

_

* * *

  
_

**SPOV**

I needed to find a way to get out of Michael's grasp. He was still stupidly walking through the halls clutching onto my arm and it was starting to hurt.

"Michael! Let go of my arm right now!"

"No, then you'll just run away… and leave me forever again, and I came here to get you so I could whisk you away to a romantic place and be my wife… and we could live happily ever after…"

**This guy is absolutely crazy. **

"No Michael, that isn't going to happen, ever, never in your dreams! Because I love someone else right now who isn't you"

"WHAT? Who is it? Who has your heart instead of me? Huh? Huh? Huh? TELL ME NOW!"

"It's Chad, jeez, settle down Michael"

"I will NOT settle down!"

"Well if you don't I will yell at the top of my lungs so that everyone can hear where we are, find us, arrest you, and save me"

"I will not let go of your arm Sonny!"

"Okie dokie Michael"

I took a deep breath and yelled "MICHAEL IS AN IDIOT AND I'M YELLING SO COME FIND ME EVERYONE, PLEASE, I FEEL MY IQ LOWERING WHILE I'M AROUND THIS GUY!"

Michael shot me a look and squeezed tighter on my arm and brought me to the cafeteria.

"Okay you Missy are you going SIT here for now until I get back okay? Is that clear? HMMMMMMM?"

"Okay! See you later Michael…"

I watched him walk off as I sat in the chair bored. I got up grabbed a fro-yo and walked to the prop room. When I got there, Tawni was sitting on the sofa, bored, continuously reapplying her lip gloss.

"Hey Tawni" I said casually to her.

"Oh hey Sonny! How's it go—WAIT! Sonny??? What are you doing here? Aren't you being held captive by Michael?"

"Nah, he decided to stalk off to some place and was stupid enough not to tie me up or anything, so I just decided to grab a fro-yo and come here since I figured at least one person would be here."

"Well I am! And I am very happy to see you, cause I thought we lost you forever!"

Sonny gave Tawni a wierd look.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, that's just really unlike you to say something like that"

"awh, well I change sometimes, like now! but I'm still pretty!"

"Okay, well Tawni, lets try to find the rest of the cast and Chad, and figure out a way to trap Michael"

"Okay!"

I got a piece of paper from a shelf and started to plan a way to get back at Michael.

* * *

**Kay! more later:] this was the second half of the chapter, just cause i couldnt write that much two nights ago, **

**more later today or tomorrow :)**

**if you have any suggestions or requests for what the trap is gonna be or anything**

**review and let me know:)**

**and definitely review the chapter :)**

_Sam_


	12. Can't you see

Hey everyone (: I'm finally back and writing! I'm so so so **SORRY **to keep you guys waiting! :] but now I'm back! I had writers block again, I've been busy with friends and my boyfriend :P and a lot of gymnastics, but now I'm gonna try to write as much as I can as quickly as I can. Plus I've been thinking up more lyrics (: which is exciting! SO here is the story! The plan to catch Michael, will it work? Read to find out:]

**bold - thoughts**

**_bold italics - texts_**

**Disclaimer**: I own the lyrics but I don't own SWAC

Follow me on twitter! Username: **gymnastics1212**

_Shoutouts to – __**inkheart4evr, harryfan94,CHIKEESxBBY, and laballerina1! **_

_**And thank you everyone who added this to **_**story alert, and their favorite stories:] I really appreciate it! :D **

**A special dedication to **_CHIKEESxBBY _**cause I'm using her idea of the bulls running Michael to the streets of Spain, you'll see what I mean later in the story:]**

**

* * *

  
**

**SPOV**

Now was the time that we had to get Michael trapped somehow in order for us to be able to call the police! Tawni and I were going to get a plan together, and then find the others who were searching for Michael and I. **This is going to be hard or at least if we think of something so stupid that will lure him, then that will work. **

"Okay Tawni! Lets get a plan together; it can either be a really complicated plan, or a really easy plan, what's your pick?"

"Hmm…well... The complicated one sounds like it could take forever, duh! So uh… the easy one! And let's make it pretty too!" Tawni declared happily as she looked in the mirror that she had set up for herself in the prop room.

**I really think Tawni is going a little bit insaaane in the membrane! (A/N haha cypress hill) **

I got out a pencil and some paper and wrote down _ideas _and _plan _drawing a line across underneath the two words.

"Alrighty, now we have to think not too hard since he can be pretty easy to fool, as we both saw as I just walked in here from the cafeteria"

Tawni POV

**Sonny can be so boring sometimes! I mean all she does is talk talk talk, and I just wanna lure Michael to us with some fro-yo and me being pretty, and tie him up and put him in the cage that we did for that one skit… but also he has to look pretty! OH MY GOSH I HAVE TO TELL SONNY ABOUT THAT IDEA!**

"Ahem! Sonny! I have an idea it's easy and pretty! Two in one yay!"

Sonny stared at me like I was crazy.

"I am not going crazy if that's what you're thinking Sonny! Besides, I think that the idea is pretty good!"

"Okay well if it involves throwing Michael into a herd of bulls and have him be chased all the way to the streets of Spain or Mexico, then no"

"NO! Not at all! It's easier and simpler and prettier then that, I don't think the bull idea would be that pretty, so it wouldn't be that good of a plan Sonny, gosh what were you thinking?"

I filed my nails quickly and glanced in the mirror again waiting for the right moment to tell her my genius idea. **Who knew I could be considered a genius? **I turned the radio on to listen to some music and we started listening to "Can't you see"

_Don't you know?  
Oh don't you know  
that you're the one I've been falling for  
this whole time_

_You are the one who wants me here  
you're the one who loves me dear  
so can't you see?  
that i can be  
that special one for you_

_when we are with each other  
we're the only ones here  
no distractions  
no more people  
just the two of us_

_You are the one who wants me here  
you're the one who loves me dear  
so can't you see?  
that i can be  
that special one, the special one for you_

_when we met i couldn't breath  
it was like all was gone  
just the two of us standing in the room  
_

_oh, don't you know you stole my heart  
you stole it quickly  
to be yours_

_yeah, i can be that special one, the one true love  
the one true love for you  
_

**Hopefully Sonny will hear this and it'll make her realize that she is even more in love with Chad then she thinks. She knows she loves Chad, but this is the kind of love that is going to last. **

I looked up to see Sonny looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Well are you going to tell me your plan or not Tawni?"

"Yep, of course I am! Okay so I was just thinking that we could put some fro-yo on the table in the cafeteria, then I could just be in there waiting and then lead him to the prop house where there will be more fro-yo then drop the net that Grady and Nico had over his head and trap him there! Yippie! And it'll be pretty pink!"

**SPOV**

I shook my head as I chuckled under my breath from the crazy plan that Tawni somehow came up with.

"That sounds so stupid that it might just work, and what makes you think that you can be the one who can lure him? Why not anyone else?"

"Uh because I'm pretty, duh! I thought you knew that Sonny"

"I always have known that you are pretty Tawni, I just wasn't sure how this whole plan would turn out."

"Oh! Okay, well can I be considered a genius for the day? For coming up with that fantastic plan?"

"Yeah, sure Tawni, would you like a tiara to wear with that?"

"Yea! Ooo here's one; it's the one from your prom Sonny!" Tawni put the tiara on excitedly and sat down in front of the mirror on the couch to admire her-self.

"I'm going to go find Chad and the others, and when I get back, this plan goes into action okay?"

Hearing no response, I walked out the door hearing Tawni coo at her-self.

I pulled out my cell phone and texted Chad

_**Hey Chad, where are you guys? – S.A.M. (A/N Sonny Allison Munroe) **_

_**Just chilling in my dressing room, Michael should show up eventually- C.D.C**_

I walked towards stage 2 and into Chad's dressing room.

"Hey Chad"

"Hey Sonny, what's up? And why did you come here? Wait- Sonny? What are you doing here? Aren't you under Michaels control or being held hostage or something?"

I groaned in frustration at having to answer this twice in one day.

"I just kind of walked away cause he had me sit in a chair and wait for him to come back"

"Oh, weird, hes not nearly as smart as me" Chad looked into the mirror and made a heart with his fingers to himself.

"Okay well, I think we should get you away from a mirror silly, before your ego goes up again."

"Okay Sonshine, let's get back to Tawni and get Michael back into jail somehow"

I smiled as he kissed my forehead gently.

**XOXO**

We got back to the prop room without any run in's with Michael, thank goodness. Tawni was sitting on the couch with her tiara on happily watching tv.

"Tawni, did you get the net set up?"

"Yes I did! And the fro-yo is in the freezer until we are ready to use it, I still don't know where Nico and Grady are, but they are bound to turn up somewhere"

"Okay, good, well let's get this show on the road, Tawni go to the cafeteria again please and get the other fro-yo set and ready to go and wait for Michael to come in there, and make sure to have your phone with you so you can text us when he gets there."

**CPOV**

We are finally getting Michael caught and sent back to prison again! The plan was all set up and ready to go.

I looked over at Sonny and asked "Uh, why is Tawni wearing a tiara?"

she laughed and said "Oh, just cause she is the one who came up with this idea and wanted to be named genius of the day, don't ask"

I laughed and held Sonny in my arms as we waited.

Soon Sonny and I got a text from Tawni saying "Okay, he is here get ready boys and girls for a show is about to start!"

* * *

SO there is that long awaited chapter ! thank you everyone for being patient and waiting,

if you guys have any suggestions about how the plan should turn out REVIEW and let me know(:  
**feedback on the lyrics is greatly appreciated**

please review ! the more reviews i get, the quicker i update!  
if we can get to atleast 40 reviews that'd be great (:  
tons of **shoutouts **in the next chapter if alot of you guys review ! :D

thank you so much for the support! and thanks for reading !

**review(:**

_**xoxoSAMxoxo**_


	13. All the time

Hey everyone! I AM BACK! Woohoo, I'm on a fast computer again and its amazing hahaha, but anyway, here is the next chapter.

**Shoutouts** to – lily, Choirsinger, cricketmadalice, inkheart4evr, CHIKEESxBBY, and yanks101chick. Thanks for reviewing!

**We passed 40 reviews:] which is awesome, and hopefully we can reach 50 with this long awaited chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC but I do own all lyrics in this story.**

**Bold- thoughts**

_**Bold italics- texts**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I'm up late every night  
cause your in my mind so tight  
never letting go  
every little detail  
every little word you said_

_you never leave my head  
so won't you tell me why?  
cause I'm here in my bed  
up till the crack of dawn  
watching the night go by_

_theres an effortless picture  
of you in my mind  
i see that face of yours  
and i cant help but smile_

_yeah, don't you know  
oh don't you know  
that i love you so_

_you never leave my mind  
so won't you tell me why?  
cause im here in my bed  
im up till the crack of dawn  
as i watch, watch the night go by_

_you never leave my mind  
so won't you tell me why?  
cause im here in my bed  
im up till the crack of dawn  
as i watch, watch the night go by_

_you'll be the one who holds me tight  
late late at night  
you'll be the one to say  
hush its alright_

_so won't you tell me why?  
why your in my mind at night  
cause your the only one  
i think about late at night  
as i watch the night go by_

**SPOV**

This was it, the start of the plan to get Michael finally trapped and out of our lives for good.

Chad and I had set up the net with the extra fro-yo on the table that was underneath the net. As soon as Tawni was going to bring Michael into the prop room we were going to offer the fro-yo to him in hopes that he would take it, making the net drop on top of him.

"Did you call the police Sonny?" I nodded my head yes, the police were going to come into the building as soon as we had Michael trapped. Marshall was hiding out in his office until the coast was clear.

**This has got to work, cause if it doesn't then we are definitely out of ideas of how to get Michael out of our lives for good. **

I looked at Chad expectantly as we waited for Michael and Sonny to arrive.

"What?" Chad asked me questionably.

"Oh nothing I just really hope that this works"

"It will sonshine, don't worry"

**TPOV**

I was sitting at the table waiting for Michael to get there when I texted Chad and Sonny, as I heard footsteps.

I looked up hoping it was going to be Michael, but I sighed in frustration as I saw it was just Nico and Grady. As happy as I was to see them, I wanted to get this whole Michael thing over with. **Gr! Why can't Michael just get hungry and come into the cafeteria? Hmmmm? He needs to quickly, and still look pretty! Yayyy!** I glared at Nico and Grady as they sauntered in trying to look in all the places in the cafeteria for Michael.

"You dummies! He's not in here! Now go to the prop room and wait with Sonny and Chad to see what happens"

_**Nico and Grady are on their way, it was a false alarm, so they should be there soon, ill let u kno when Michael is here – Tawni and pretty!**_

**CPOV**

A few minutes passed by and we got a text from Tawni saying that Nico and Grady were on their way. I soon heard footsteps and a loud proclamation of "Cheese!" and I immediately knew that it was Nico and Grady.

**Those two better not mess up this whole plan or else we are screwed. **

"Nico, and Grady whatever you do, do not touch the fro-yo, it's a trap for Michael okay?" Sonny warned the two randoms as they plopped down on the couch.

" No problem, we won't touch it"

"Good, now we just have to wait for Michael and Tawni to show up"

**TPOV**

I sat at the table eating my fro-yo and thinking of ways that I am pretty, when I saw Michael finally walk in, discretely hiding my phone I texted Sonny and Chad saying that this was the real thing.

"Well hey there Michael, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just walking around trying to find Sonny, she ran away… its very saddening, I mean come on! She is supposed to come with me and marry me, and live happily ever after… she's my soul mate!!!!!!" he said anxiously.

**This boy is crazier then me going a day without make up, my god! He needs to just get a hold of himself**

"Uh, why are you wearing a tiara?"

"Oh this? I'm just special" I smiled coyly at him.

"Oooo by the way, do you want a fro-yo?"

"Uh, sure… but make it snappy!"

"Well let's go to the prop room and have some okay? There's some in the freezer already"

"Um, okay sure lets go"

_**We are on our way; hide so that he doesn't see you guys when we come in – TAWNI AND PRETTY**_

I slid my phone back into my pocket and walked Michael to the prop room.

**SPOV**

"Quick you guys hide and get out of site so that Michael doesn't see you"

I went up to the top of the slide and smiled in satisfaction, as we were about to finish this chaotic problem.

"wait, what about my cheese!?!"

"SHH"

We all were quiet as we heard Michael and Tawni enter the room.

"So here is some fro-yo go ahead and take it"

"Thanks Tawni"

Michael started crying loudly before he took the fro-yo.

"What's wrong?"

"THIS IS SONNYS FAVORITE FLAVOR it brings back too many memories!"

**Just take the fro-yo already dummy…**

I watched excitedly as Michael grabbed the froyo from the table and we all heard a "whoosh" as he was swept up into the net.

Everyone got out of their hiding spots and looked happily at Michael hanging in the net above of us. He looked at us angrily as he tried to get out of the net, but was having a hard time since it was secure and held up tight.

"why did you put me in a net!?" Michael said to us angrily.

"Because you are going back to jail and never getting out, and you were going to kidnap me, even if you were just going to in your words run away with me and get married"

"Well I mean, you wouldn't be objected to that idea would you?"

"Um, yes I would Michael because you are one who I never want to be with because you are way to clingy"

We smiled at Michael with victory as we went to go talk to Marshall and the police.

* * *

yay! there is that long awaited chapter where he finally got caught! **:) its exciting huh?**

**well..go press the review button and lemme now what you thought about it :]**

**lotsa love!**

**.:Sam:.  
**


	14. I knew it was true

Hello my readers! I know you missed me ! and my story :)

well HERE IT IS :) **THE NEW CHAPTER ! **

**bold** - thoughts  
_**  
bold italics**_ - texts

Disclaimer: I own the lyrics but I don't own SWAC

_Shoutouts_ to –Chibi-Akira-Chan, monkey87, and ChannyFan4ever for reviewing :)

And thank you everyone who added this to story alert, and their favorite stories:] I really appreciate it! :D

**usual disclaimers apply: i do not own SWAC but i do own the lyrics I'm proud to say !  
**

* * *

**The next morning**

**NO POV**

"Okay kiddos now that we have Michael put away and the police are here, we can finally figure this out" Marshall said informatively.

Sonny squeezed Chad's hand tightly and she smiled at him at the thought of Michael gone for good.

The police hauled Michael away as he yelled angrily "Sonny! I love you! You will be my wife some day…. No matter what" the police just shook their heads in pity for the poor guy who had gone insane.

**SPOV**

**Its finally over, he's gone forever from our lives. **

I squeezed Chad's hand again and leaned up to kiss his cheek, and smiled.

"You know, we still have to deal with my cast about the whole situation regarding well..us.." Chad said in my ear softly.

"It'll be fine, don't worry about it Hun, I think some of them will be more accepting then others, and if they aren't then its their problem."

I hugged Chad closely and started to lean in for a kiss. I could see him smirking and kissed me lightly.

_**So…now that Michael is gone, Can we go shopping? I need-you need new clothes girl!!! –TAWNI&PRETTY**_

I laughed and said "Well, how about we go shopping for now because I think Tawni is dying to get new shoes and outfits"

**15 minutes later **

Sonny cranked up the radio to hear one of her favorite songs. She liked it because it reminded her of Chad and their relationship.

since we met i knew it was true  
There was a feelin' that ws hard to resist  
cause everytime i looked in your eyes  
I got this funny feeling in my heart

Thats when i knew  
You were the one for me  
you cannot be replaced  
i want you in my life forever  
cause i know that i love you

When we're together nothign else matters  
we just sit and watch the sun go down  
holding each other tight  
as we whisper in the night

thats when i knew  
you were the one for me  
you cannot be replaced  
i want you in my life forever  
cause i know that i love you

Don't let go  
Just stay with me tonight  
I don't want to be without you  
cause i know my thoughts will be filled of you

Just stay with me tonight  
I don't wanna be without you  
stay with me tonight  
stay with me forever

**CPOV**

I stood smiling as I watched Sonny bounce off to yet another shopping adventure with Tawni as if nothing had ever happened with Michael.

**Well chaddy boy, you've done it again, you got the girl who you truly like, and she is totally yours now, way to go! ONWARD MY FRIEND!**

I ran up to Sonny's side and slid my arm around her waist. It looked like a day of shopping for the rest of the time.

**Meanwhile at Mackenzie Falls **

**NO POV**

Portlyn sat on the couch in the rec room for _Mackenzie Falls_ and sighed. Chad was nowhere to be seen and it had been many hours since she had seen him. She would've tried texting him but there was no point since she didn't know what phone to text.

**PPOV(Portlyn) **

**Oh my goshhhhh which phone does Chad have?! I need to find out where he is… Stupid Chad! Gosh! I need a mirror…. I haven't seen him in forever… I wonder if he fell into a hole… well that wouldn't do good for his hair…I wonder what it'd look like all frizzy…awh well I need a camera….. **

Sitting on the couch, I scanned the room for anyone who might know where he would be.

Dylan? Nope. Trey? Nope, Skylar? Maybe. Nick, Tyler, Jacob? Nope, nope, nope.

"Has anyone seen Chad? I haven't seen him yet and I think we're filming our Mackenzie Fall's super episode in a couple hours or so."

Silence greeted me quickly and I crossed my arms giving up.

**Maybe I should try to call Chad… **

**NO POV**

"Hey this is Chad leave a message, no wait ! Don't because this is the WRONG PHONE ! your dumb have a nice day! CDC out!

Portlyn groaned in frustration as she reached the wrong phone. She dialed the next number in hopes of reaching him.

"Nope, Portlyn hang up the phone right now, this is the wrong phone try a different one."

Portlyn yelled out in annoyance and stared at her phone.

"UGH! Stupid Chad and his phones…so full of himself."

_**Chad where ever you are, we need you back at the set ASAP! Cuz we hv rehearsal 3. –port. **_

**At the mall:**

**NO POV**

Chad sighed as he got a text from Portlyn declaring that he was to be at the set around 3. At the time, it was around 12pm. Chad pulled Sonny close to him. Tawni was trying on her 30th outfit and he could tell that Sonny was getting bored.

"You guys… which one looks best? This one, or this one, or this one…" Tawni trailed on as she continued looking at the various outfits.

"Ooooo! I looove this one Sonny! Its perfect for you!" Tawni squealed at the top of her lungs.

"oh goody Tawni that's great…" Sonny was getting tired and just wanted to go back to the studio.

Tawni paid for the dress that she found for Sonny and a couple, well more like 20 outfits for herself.

"Okay well when we get back were having a mini fashion show!"

Tawni chattered on excitingly and paid no attention to Chad or Sonny.

**20 minutes later **

As they arrived at the studio, Tawni got out of the car as soon as she could and rushed into her room.

Chad stayed in the car and neared Sonny pulling her close.

"can I tell you something?" Chad asked looking into her eyes. Sonny gazed back into his eyes as she awaited his answer.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**Read and Review :D** Thanks so much :)

IF YOU HAVE ANY _SUGGESTIONS_ REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW :]

.:Sam:.


	15. The promise

**Ahhh! I'm sorry! im sorry! (times 100) I'm back! **(No not michael!)  
me of course:) I fell off the earth didn't I? thats just sad:(  
I'm back with MORE LYRICS. WHICH HOPEFULLY PEOPLE DIDN'T TAKE...(better not have..those lyrics are my creation please respect that)  
Now. I am not sure where this story will go if it should keep going or end soon, feed back people(:

**Bold - **thoughts

**_Bold Italics - _**texts

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SWAC. depressing i know but WHO SAW FALLING FOR THE FALLS? i instantly fell in love with it! :D I do own the lyrics **seriously people(: don't take em, I dont know if anyone really has, but still.. they are lyrics I've written(: **

**ONWARD! LETS GO READERS BECAUSE CDC HAS SOME TALKING TO DO. **Chad. go away get out of my author note! **BUT. but but I dont wanna! ***Evil gare* ***chad runs away screaming* **

**

* * *

**no POV

Chad sat in the car holding Sonny close to him. Tawni had already rushed into the studio proclaiming happiness about the amount of clothes that she bought.

the two sat gazing into each other eyes and Chad took a deep breath and said  
"I love you Sonny so much, I was wondering if you'd wear this promise ring I got you, because I want us to be forever for as long as we live"

Sonny smiled overcome with joy and said "Of course Chad I'll wear it."  
She leaned forward and kissed Chad softly on the lips and smiled as she intwined her hand with his.  
"I love you too" she whispered to him.

**CPOV**

I stared into Sonny's gorgeous brown eyes as she whispered that she loved me too.

**I did it, I really did it, she is now mine, not in the creepy michael way, but you know what i mean. I won't ever leave her side or her life. She is the best thing to ever happen to me. **

I took Sonny's hand and helped her out of the car and into the studio.  
I kissed her one last time before heading to my studio.

"Sonny!"

"Yes?"

"You are the best thing ever to happen to me"

"So are you Chad"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good!"

I smiled at her as we had our usual little fights. That was what brought us together, well part of it.  
I walked to my dressing room with a big smile on my face and i started to open the door.

"CHAD!"Portlyn screamed at me as she was in my dressing room.

"What? What do you want Portlyn?"

"We have rehearsal like RIGHT NOW!" She grabbed my hand and ran towards rehearsal.

I had no choice but to follow as we walked onto our usual Mackenzie Falls set.

I went through the motions going through my already perfected lines while Portlyn stumbled over some of hers.

**All I can think about is Sonny, Sorry Mackenzie but Chads taking over for a while. **

**SPOV**

I sat in the prop house on the couch watching some TV while waiting out the return of Chad.  
I idly played with the promise ring now resting on my finger as old episodes of So Random! played.

I sat and thought about how lucky I was to get to be able to finally date Chad.

**Now that we are together, my life seems complete again. **

_**Sonny I'm done with rehearsal, I'll be there in 5min love you:) Chad **_

I smiled as I saw his text. As I sat there I realized that I needed to do something for Chad since he

got the promise ring for me.

I picked up my phone and dialed a number I knew too well.

"Tawni I need your help!"

"Sonny! I can't I'm busy ..." her voice trailed off.

"With what?" I asked

"Uhh...giving myself a well deserved mani pedi, AND mirror shopping. I can't forget that I'm pretty now CAN I!"

I shook my head as she could hear Tawni standing proudly with her reflection staring right back into the giant mirror.

"VICTORY IS MINE!"

I raised an eyebrow and said "Tawni, I can hear you..quiet down"

"Well duh! because we're on the phone!"

"No, seriously I can hear you through the walls"

"OOHHHhhh...you can hear through walls?"

I sighed and opened the door greeting Tawni in Person.

"Tawn, I need to get something for Chad"

* * *

**its depressingly short I know :( but i figured I'd just get a chapter out for now..I've been writing it in the early mornings ...like 3am**

**why? i have no idea**

**but here you go:) **

**i hope you enjoyed. R&R plenty more to come! **

**-sam **


End file.
